A Warden and his Prisoner
by Bboy46
Summary: One-shot. Minato is an amazing guy, hands down. However, even he can't withstand the pain of isolation. No matter what he tried, he kept sinking into despair. Luckily for him, a certain prisoner of his seal is there to keep him company.


Due to high demand, I decided to make a MinatoxNyx fanfiction I once planned on posting, but scrapped later. I couldn't find the most recent drafts and had to do with an earlier one so it might not be as good. Regardless, enjoy.

* * *

A Warden and his Prisoner

I stared out into the abyss of the sky. I lost count of how long I've been the Great Seal. Then again, it's impossible to keep track of time in a place far from anything I once knew. It wasn't so bad at first. The idea that I was preventing Erebus from getting to Nyx and causing the Fall was enough to keep me going.

Then I felt alone.

Isolation is a terrible thing to feel, no matter who and where you are. However, I kept to my decision and remained as the seal. I knew the consequences if I release the seal so I kept it active. This resolution kept me going longer.

Then S.E.E.S. showed up.

Seeing them again made me smile. I couldn't do it physically though, since I was a crucified statue and all, but seeing them again made me happy. Aigis was doing quite well with the power I gave to her (seeing how I won't have need of it anytime soon). How the fought Erebus decided to live to the best of their abilities made me proud.

But then I felt lonely again.

Seeing my friends reminded me of the pain of isolation. I decided to use the fraction of the Universe Arcana power I have left to construct my own world. I fell into my subconscious and forged my world with the power of the Universe. I centered the world on Gekkoukan High and filled it with all the teachers and students, my friends included. I also decided to add Shinjiro because I always saw him as a cool guy. The time I spent there was wonderful. I practiced kendo, attended the Student Counsel, and chatted with Maya (aka Ms. Toriumi) on my phone. I truly felt happy.

But all illusions fall away eventually.

I wanted more than the world could give. Gekkoukan wasn't enough for me anymore. I became so board and depressed that my will to keep the false Gekkoukan going collapsed and the false Gekkoukan with it. Now I'm alone again, staring out into the abyss, with no one except Erebus (who is trying to kill me) to keep me company.

**_I'm still here._**

When I heard that voice, I nearly cried inside. I knew who that voice belonged to, no doubt about it. It was Nyx, the goddess of the night. The goddess who I sealed away from Erebus. I guess I was so desperate for company that anyone would be ok. I used the Universe again and forged a world that both of us would recognize. Tartarus. I waited on the roof, staring at the full moon I made. It looked massive, just like how it appeared during the Dark Hour. While staring, I heard the flap of feathers behind me. Turning around, I saw Nyx. Her form was based off the form of her Avatar, this much was for sure. However, she was shorter, about my height and carried no sword. She no longer had that crown like structure on her head and her armor shrunk so that there was only the chest plate, gauntlets, and leg armor. Her black wings folded around her, making a makeshift cloak. That covered all of her except her head.

**_"Forgive me for not speaking sooner."_**Nyx said as she walked forward a bit.

"Why didn't you?" I had no reason to fear Nyx. Even if she was able to slay me here, the Great Seal would remain. This didn't mean I harbored any ill feelings towards her though.

**_"I didn't know if it would be a good idea. I was also suffering from isolation and wanted to speak with you, but I didn't know how you'd react if I did as such."_**

"You were scared?" I asked in which I got a nod in return. At this I raised an eyebrow. Nyx, the goddess who would end the world if Erebus, human malice incarnate, touches her, was afraid of talking to a guy? What is she, a teenage girl with a secret crush?

**_"But, when I saw how lonely you were after the world you created collapsed. I finally decided to speak."_**

"I see."

**_"Are you upset?" _**Nyx began to step back.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all." I began to walk towards her. "You have nothing to worry about here, nothing to be scared of."

**_"I suppose you're right."_** Nyx chuckled (I think so at least). Taking a step forward, she placed her hands on my shoulders. **_"There's nothing here, nothing except you and I."_**

"In all truth…" I began as I touched the white mask that was her face. "…that isn't so bad." I grasped the mask and felt it give way. I removed it completely and dropped it on the ground. The face I saw behind it was truly amazing. The eyes were a glowing yellow, like a shadow's, yet so much more. Her skin was pale, but there was still a hint of color in it.

**_"Something wrong?" _**Nyx asked as her face made a frown. This was the first time I saw Nyx made a facial expression. Somehow, this made me happy.

"No, something right." I said as I wrapped my hand around Nyx's head and pulled her in for a kiss. It felt amazing. At first it was chaste, but we opened our mouths and our tongues fought for dominance. Neither of us were backing down. That was ok though, I like a challenge, always have. At some point, we fell to the ground with Nyx on bottom. This didn't stop us though as we kept fighting with our tongues. Eventually we broke apart and decided to bring it up a notch.

**_"Quite a professional in these situations, aren't we?" _**Nyx joked.

"I've had…practice." It was kind of true. I've had multiple one-night stands with many of my female friends, except for Aigis.

I leaned in for another kiss as Nyx undid my shirt when we were stopped abruptly.

"AHEM!"

We both looked in shock over at the source of the interruption and saw a familiar teenager with a yellow scarf. We were completely shocked to see Ryoji there, tapping his foot against the ground with an upset look. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Ryoji, what are you doing here?" I asked as I quickly got off Nyx and both of us stood up.

"I return to my slumber after the Fall or in this case, after the Fall was stopped. I was having a nice nap really, but I then heard my mother speak, the only thing that can really wake me up." Ryoji then shot a glare at Nyx. "This surprised me and urged me to find out why as I noticed the Great Seal is still intact. So, I entered Minato's subconscious to find out and do you know what I found?" Ryoji then shot a glare at both of us. "I found my _mother_ and my _best friend _getting ready to make me the elder brother of _another_ kid, as if Hypnos wasn't enough!"

**_"Now son…"_** Nyx tried to calm Ryoji down, but was failing.

"No, if you want to…do what I shall never say, just keep it down. Fair enough?" Ryoji sent a glare that was being backed up by his alter ego, Thanatos, at us. He then turned around and walked a few steps before vanishing in a cloud of black mist.

Nyx and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"Hope that doesn't become constant."

**_"Neither do I." _**Nyx responded before kissing me again.

This is how I spent the rest of my days as the Great Seal. Not as a Messiah who sacrificed himself for humanity's malice or as a man drowning in the pain of isolation. I spent it simply as a warden. A warden taking great care of his only prisoner.

* * *

By the way, because I believe this is the first romantic pairing of Minato and Nyx (please tell me if I'm wrong) I am calling this pairing Minyx (or Nyxato, but I prefer Minyx).


End file.
